When Time Met Space
by ShadeHarley
Summary: Non-SBURB AU. Rated T for now, possible M in the future. Jade Harley flies to Texas to meet her long-time best friend/crush Dave Strider. What happens when he discovers his feelings for her as well? Hints of DirkRoxy, JohnRose, and Karezi. (Story is better than the summary, I swear)
1. Departure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jade Harley, Homestuck, Dave Strider, or any non OC characters mentioned. ((Ahhhh my very first Homestuck fanfiction! :D Trust me, it'll get better in the later chapters. Hopefully.))**

A tired Jade Harley rolled over and slammed her fist into her alarm clock. She wasn't much of a morning person and it was a Saturday so naturally she wondered, 'Why the hell was my alarm set so early today?' Then it hit her. Today, she would be getting on a plane to meet her long-time best friend (and crush) Dave Strider. She had never been more excited. After years of messaging each other on Pesterchum and the occasional Skype calls, she would finally be meeting him. Her bags were already packed and she had the perfect outfit picked out. She would wear her 3AM dress to the airport and when she reached his house, she would change into a more comfortable (but still stylish) outfit that consisted of blue skinny jeans and a pink Squiddles T-shirt. She was just out the door, plane ticket in hand, when her phone buzzed in her purse.

"wake up harley" read the text message from none other than Dave Strider. She giggled and rolled her eyes. She had been preparing for this moment ever since she had saved up enough for the plane ticket. She'd had a hard time falling asleep the previous night so it was no surprise that she woke up the moment her alarm clock rang, even if she couldn't remember why she was awake so early.

"i'm already out the door, nice try Strider" she responded. She bent down to adjust her black strappy heels, something she otherwise never would've worn, and unlocked her bright green car. It had been a 16th birthday present from her ectobrother and it was probably the nicest thing she owned. She started the engine and sped (not really sped, the black haired girl always made sure to pay attention to the speed limit and go no faster or slower than the sign told her to) to the airport. She ran as best as she could in the heels to check in and was sent to her gate where she waited anxiously. She bit her lip and looked herself over in her phones screen.

The plane ride for Jade was quite boring and she went through it without eating. Her stomach was flip-flopping and she started to have second thoughts about what she was gonna do. 'What if Dave already has a girlfriend?' She wondered. It was highly possible, he was extremely attractive. She sighed deeply and leaned her head back, her mess of tangled black hair that she somehow managed to tame slightly sort of serving as a pillow. Her bright green eyelids drooped shut and her mind wandered.


	2. Smuppets And Poorly Hidden Feelings

Jade awoke with a sudden jolt as the plane landed with a bump. Her eyes flew open and it took her a moment to remember where she was,but when she did, the butterflies in her stomach grew stronger and now felt like small birds. She thanked the flight attendant for helping her gather her things and she shyly stepped off the plane into the largest and busiest airport she had ever seen. She looked all around her for blonde hair and to her surprise, and slight dismay, there was blondes everywhere. She must've been in the middle of the airport because she felt herself get shoved and she fell to her knees, her glasses falling. She scrambled to find them and when she looked up there was an arm extended to help her up. She didn't recognize them at first but when she got on her feet, her heart nearly stopped. Here he was, Dave Strider. The boy she had liked for over three years was right in front of her. "H-hey." She stuttered. She mentally kicked herself for having such a weak, pathetic voice.

"Harley? God damn..." The blonde said with a slight Texan drawl. He looked her over, taking in her perfectly curled black ringlets, the long galaxy dress with lime green lining, and the strapped black heels.

"That's me." She pushed her glasses up and looked up at the boy. He was taller than she had imagined, his voice was deeper than it was on video. His glasses were darker and his hair was a bit blonder than she expected.

"Are you hungry or anything?" He offered, helping her carry her luggage. She shook her head. She didn't think she could handle a full stomach. He led her to his car, put her things in the trunk, slammed it shut, and politely opened her door. Her heart thudded in her chest as they both climbed into the red, compact car and sped off to his shared apartment. He tried to make awkward small talk and she went along, not wanting him to get bored with her within their first hour. She awkwardly shifted and silently thanked God when they reached his apartment.

"Sorry for the awkwardness." She shyly apologized as he opened her door and helped her collect her luggage. He shrugged and chuckled and she felt her heart melt. She thanked him with a slight nod of the head and walked with him to the front door. He handed her the key as his hands were full and she unlocked the door. The raven-haired girl was greeted by a plush rump to the face and Dave dropped her luggage by the couch.

"Dammit Bro!" He yelled, slamming his keys down on the coffee table and rolling his eyes. "My brother can be a pain in the ass sometimes, sorry." She giggled and sat next to him on the couch.

"It's no problem, really. I take it he was just welcoming me to the Strider household." This got a laugh out of the younger Strider and he nodded,

"Welcoming. Huh, I guess you could use that word." They joked and laughed like this for the rest of the night, Jade falling for him more and more with every word and Dave seemingly oblivious to the fact that she may be in love with him. She took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch, her sides slightly sore from laughing at nearly everything he said. Her head started to spin when he leaned closer to her, and the world seemed to stop when his lips brushed against hers. The kiss was brief and gentle, but for Jade it was life-changing. All of her feelings were confirmed with that simple action and years worth of love letters he'd never see all seemed to add up to this moment. When he reluctantly pulled away, Jades lips were tingling. "Oh Harley, don't you know you're terrible at concealing your feelings for a certain cool kid?"


	3. The Club

Jade sat in utter silence for what seemed like an eternity, stunned. 'Was I really that bad at hiding the fact I've been head over heels in love with him since we were kids?' She wondered. She sighed softly and he reached for her hand. He laced their fingers together and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered faster as time completely stopped. Nothing else seemed to matter in that moment. He leaned in and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away and running his thumb over her hand. They sat like this for an hour or so, communicating with only their actions and occasional shy glances. Finally, Dave spoke.

"Harley, how long have you had feelings for me?" He asked in a gentle and low voice. She paused to think for a moment.

"Since we first started talking." She admitted. She looked down at their hands so delicately intertwined and wondered if this was all just some dream, if she would wake up in her bedroom on her lonely island with only faint memory of this night. She hoped not, but even if it was, it would be the best damn dream she'd ever have.

"I'm not sure how long I've liked you. Maybe for the same amount of time. I'm not sure." He chuckled. They sat in silence for another half hour, enjoying each others quiet company. She leaned her head on his shoulder and nearly dozed off when his gentle voice shook her awake. "We should probably get you unpacked and settled in, then move to my room. Bro will be home from whatever the fuck he was doing soon and it would be pretty awkward if he intruded." She stood up and brushed herself off, fixing her dress. She picked up two of her bags and followed him to a medium sized, bright red room located in the back of the Striders apartment.. It was slightly messy but it looked like the blonde had made an attempt to clean before she came over, got distracted, and gave up. He set her bags on his small desk covered in song lyrics and empty bottles of AJ.

"Wow..." was all Jade could manage to say. She looked around, amazed by all of the mixing equpment he had strewn across his room.

"Hehe, sorry. It's a mess." He apologized with a smirk. She shook her head.

"It's alright. I mean, if I owned this much equipment, my room would be a pig pen too. Not saying your room is. I mean-" Jade cut herself off before she could say anything else that would embarrass her. The words seemed to tumble and flow out and she had no control of what she said when that happened. He chuckled.

"You're adorable when you ramble." He flirted. Her cheeks grew hot and she tried to hide her face in her hands but before she had the chance to, he lifted her chin up with his hand and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him passionately but gently, not wanting to appear like she wanted more than he would offer. He reluctantly pulled away with a look of sudden realization on his face. "Shit!" He exclaimed, looking at the time on his phone. "I gotta get going. I'm gonna be late for work." He sprung up from his seat on the bed and ran across the room, throwing on a casual white dress shirt and a white pair of jeans. "You wanna come?" Dave offered.

"Oh, hehe, of course." She smiled, looking down and wondering if her outfit was too formal. "Would I have time to change?" She asked.

"Hmmm...I'm already ten minutes late. Another ten couldn't hurt." He winked and ran into the living room to give her privacy as she got ready. Jade pulled on an off-the-shoulder white shirt and a light blue pencil skirt. She slid her strappy black heels on and ran into the living room.

"Does this look okay?" She hoped she wasn't giving off the wrong idea. She knew that Dave had a night job at a club and wanted to dress appropriately but she feared that her idea of club-appropriate may appear trashy to him.

"You look perfect." He stood up and walked over to her, kissing her cheek lightly before taking her hand and leading her outside. He helped her into his car, revved the engine, and drove to the club he worked at. It was pretty high class but nothing too fancy, as there were a bunch of underage teenagers and drunk, middle-aged women. "It's nicer on the inside, I promise." He laughed softly and walked with her inside. She was overwhelmed by the strong aroma of sweat, alcohol, cigarettes, and cheap perfume. She thought she would've choked to death if she hadn't covered her nose with her shirt sleeve and guessed by the way Dave pushed straight through everyone without once flinching that he was immune to the overpowering scent. He reached for her hand and led her to his backstage area. There was a small room with a red couch in the center and a coffee table and she guessed it was where he went on break. The door had his name on a golden plate so she inferred that he had some sort of high rank here.

"This place is really nice." Jade said in pure awe. He chuckled again.

"Eh, it's alright. You should've seen the place I worked at before. The equipment was sick." He poured her a glass of an alcoholic sort, she assumed, and topped it off with a cherry. "I'll be back in a half hour or so. Don't miss me too much."

"No promises." She said, rolling her bright green eyes in a teasing manner. She sipped the drink, a bit shocked at how strong the alcohol was but savoring the sweet taste it left in her mouth. She held her alcohol well, so she poured herself some more when she finished the first glass. It amazed her how she was barely 17 yet she got away with drinking in front of everybody and nobody seemed to care. She wondered how Dave got a job in a club that he otherwise wouldn't have been allowed inside, as he was underage too. She shrugged her shoulders and sipped more of the drink, leaning back against the couch and closing her eyes. Today had been a long day and she just wanted to sleep. Her mind drifted off and she found herself dreaming in no time but was rudely awoken by a banging on the door. "Who is it?" She slurred tiredly.

"Dave?" A drunk voice called out. Jade stood up and made her way over to open the door where the trashiest girl she'd ever seen stood. She had blond hair piled on top of her head and tied with a pink hair scrunchie, a short golden skirt with tacky beads and sequins at the bottom that dangled, and a sleeveless black belly-shirt. Her heels were higher than her IQ, Jade knew that for a fact. "Who the fuck are you?" The drunk voice asked after checking Jade over. "Are you Dave's sister or something?"


End file.
